


A Clean Shave

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: An HBC Drunk Drabble anon request:If anyone in your drabble group needs a prompt for Seb, I was thinking in the shower while I was shaving, hmmm I wonder who had the privilege of shaving Seb's upper penis area for that scene in the Bronze? you can tell he's still got some pubes just out of the frame, but someone definitely cleaned him up...I'm not 100% happy with the way this turned out.  I had planned to make it more of a crack fic, but it got fluffy at the end.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 40





	A Clean Shave

Sebastian turned when he heard the door to the makeup and hair trailer close, his eyes widening when he saw you flip the lock. He recognized you but had seen you mostly working with Melissa and Haley. He wasn’t completely sure why he was here; he’d been told to come in before they began filming the sex scene today, so he was dressed in only his underwear and a robe.

“Um...I’m here to shave you, sir,” you said as you moved closer to him, eyes downcast to the floor.

Seb rubbed his jaw. “I already shaved this morning. I know Tucker’s clean-shaven.”

Your eyes widened but when you looked up you realized he meant his face. Taking a deep breath, you relayed the news in a rush of words, “No sir, notyourfaceImeandownthere.” You finished by pointing toward his groin.

Sebastian’s face flushed, his mouth forming an “O” but no sound coming out.

“Um, yeah. I, uh, yeah.” You were so nervous about the situation you couldn’t seem to even form a sentence.

Sebastian placed a hand on your shoulder which somehow instantly calmed you. “It’s okay. The things we do for our business, right?” he said with a soft smile.

You released a nervous laugh. “Right. I guess we should move over by the sink.” You moved in that direction, him following closely behind you, thinking how cute you were.

“Uh, I think maybe the easiest way to do this would be you sitting in the chair here next to the sink, and justtakeyourunderwearoff.”

Sebastian, slightly flustered, pushed his hands in his hair before opening his robe and shoving his underwear down and sitting in the chair.

“Sorry, I just think it will be easier to shave without a modesty sock. I don’t want to do a half-ass job on you.”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

Knowing there was not really any other way to go about it, you settled on your knees between his legs after moving everything on the sink within your reach. You applied the shaving foam then began to gently shave him working your way toward his package. Sebastian gripped the arms of the chair tighter the closer you moved to the base of his shaft, and you were pretty sure his cock twitched a couple of times.

You couldn’t fault him, you knew you could get turned on when you shaved your pussy. It was just how the body seemed to work. You decided since you were shaving him, you may as well go all in and shave the whole area including his balls which meant touching him.

“Um... Mr. Stan,” you began.

“Please, you can call me Sebastian. At this point, we should be on a first-name basis, don’t you think?” he said offering you one of his brilliant smiles which you returned.

“Of course. Sebastian, I know this is already hard...um, I mean difficult but um… I’mgoingtohavetotouchyou. Is that okay?”

He threw his head back with a nervous laugh which was infectious. “Sweetheart, you do whatever you need to do.”

You looked back down at his cock, your tongue coming out to wet your lips which had Sebastian holding back a groan. You went back to work, his cock rock hard by the time you had finished. Probably because he kept twitching and making sweet mewling sounds which in turn had you being a little less professional and stroking him as you worked.

When you finished you wiped all the excess shaving foam off using a washcloth, then wiped him gently with a towel. You threw the towel down on the floor, looking up at him through your lashes. His own eyes were darkened as he gazed at you. “I guess we need to do something about this before they come in to do the tattoo, shouldn’t we...sir?”

Sebastian groaned loudly, his hands moving to the back of your neck pulling you toward him. You wrapped your lips around his cock, sucking the head as you massaged his balls. Your other hand grasped his cock twisting as you slid it up and down his shaft, all the while tonguing his slit as you sucked the head.

“Fuck, baby. Yessss,” he hissed out, hands gathering your hair as he thrust his hips toward you. You let go, placing your hands on his thighs, letting him fuck your mouth, opening your throat to take him in as you could. He continued thrusting into your mouth, suddenly stiffening as he came down your throat, you swallowing up every drop, sucking him as you pulled off of him. He shivered as you sat back. 

“Damn, that was so good. I need to return the favor,” he said with a cheeky grin. Just as he was about to stand, there was a knock on the trailer door. Sebastian sighed before asking, “Later? After we finish filming? Or maybe-”

You cut him off. “Sebastian, you don’t have to do-”

“Oh, no. I want to. Here give me your phone.” He took your phone putting his number in and sending himself a text. “There now I have your number. I’ll get in touch with you. We will get together soon. I promise.”  
He placed a kiss at the corner of your mouth, righted his clothing and then went to open the door as the knocking became more insistent. You just stared after him, wondering if he really would call.”


End file.
